


click, click, post

by PKJJ



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on an Ariana Grande song, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, click click and post, imagine a world like that, instagram post, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKJJ/pseuds/PKJJ
Summary: drip drip dripped in goldquick quick quick let's gokiss me and take off your clothesknew you were perfect after the first kisstook a deep breath likeooh





	click, click, post

**Author's Note:**

> imagine: ariana grande

Dan sighed, letting himself sink further into the plush couch, idly scrolling through his Instagram feed.

He was tired.

Tired of all the speculation. Tired of all the pressure. Tired of all the words and phrases aimed their way that he had to twist to avoid. He knew they had a video to film soon, but he didn't want to get up. He was too mentally tired. Physically, he was fine, as Phil assured him every morning.

_He was sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. The cloud that had been hanging around for the past few weeks was there again, the first thing to greet him when he opened his eyes in the morning. He could hear Phil shifting under the sheets behind him._

_"Dan?" Phil sounded sleepy. "What're you doing up? It's so early." Dan didn't feel like answering. "Hey." He felt a warm hand slide down his bare arm, softly twisting their fingers together. "Come back to bed." Dan hesitated for a few more moments before complying, letting Phil drag him down until he was back where he was before, legs tangled with Phil's, half across his chest, Dan's head tucked into his neck. He sighed as Phil ran one hand languidly through his messy brown curls, the other circling over his waist, coming to rest on his hip._

_"Are you feeling down again?"_

_The words were whispered quietly in his ear, lips gently brushing the lobe but they resonated with the force of shattering glass. Dan flinched back but Phil's hand tightened on his waist, not letting him go. He knew he couldn't lie, Phil knew him too well. Dan sighed in defeat. "I don't know." He paused and Phil waited for him, rubbing his thumb through the curls. "I'm just tired. Tired of it all. I want to sleep." Dan didn't continue, only buried his face deeper into Phil's neck, breathing in the warm scent. Phil knew what he meant. "I'm sorry, Dan. Just sleep. It'll be better in the morning." Phil could hear his breathing start to slow. "Just imagine a world like that. Where we could be free."_

Dan closed out of the app, dejectedly dropping his phone onto the floor. He heard Phil mucking around somewhere in the flat, probably setting up for the video Dan wouldn't have enough energy to join in. Soon enough, Phil walked up behind the couch, letting his fingers swirl and draw shapes on Dan's jumper. "You ready to film?" Dan hummed uncertainly and halfheartedly shrugged. "Not really."

He could hear Phil sigh behind him but he couldn't muster up the energy to say anything. "Are you still down?" When Dan didn't answer, Phil took that as a  _yes_ and went around the couch to face him, electric blue eyes boring into rich brown ones. He picked up Dan's phone, placing it on the coffee table. With a quick kiss to his forehead Phil made him sit up, sliding onto the couch behind him, letting his arms wrap around Dan, who sunk down into the embrace. He lifted his head as the other planted soft kisses on the top of his head. "Listen to me," Phil murmured in between kisses. "I know why you feel this way. I understand. But please, you're starting to scare me."

"'M sorry." Dan let his eyes close as he reached up to cup Phil's face. "I can't help it. I'm tired of hiding it all. I'm tired of all the talking. I want it to stop."

_Phil was in the bathroom, sinking into the bubble bath. After a long day he felt the muscles in his arms burning. Dan was out in the kitchen, presumably making a snack. However his face suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Oh." His eyes drifted from the floor (where all Phil's clothes were) to the bubbles to Phil, who was staring at him with a relaxed gaze. "Was I interrupting something?" He waved his free hand around, clearly flustered. "No. Not really. Do you need anything?"_

_"Uh-um, I was just wondering if you wanted to order dinner. It's seven." Phil sunk lower in the bath, turning his gaze to the millions of bubbles. "Is Thai ok?" Dan nodded. "You want anything specific?" He started to back out. "Pad Thai Oh, and Dan?"_

_"Yeah?" His face glowed red in the low light. "Don't be afraid. You can join me if you want." Phil gazed at him, eyelids lowered for effect. Clearly that was all Dan needed, who ran off, calling back that he'd order and be there in a second. Phil laughed._

"Dan. Dan, stop."

Reluctantly Dan stopped his hands, holding them still against Phil's skin, under the striped shirt he was wearing. He huffed, impatient. "What?" Phil leaned back, distancing himself so he wouldn't be tempted to start kissing him again. "We promised them a live show tonight. We're already ten minutes late-" Dan cut him off by moving his hands again, scratching down his back lightly. "Fuck the live show. Comon, you know what you promised." His voice dipped towards the end, leaving Phil breathless. "I know, Dan, I know." Hesitantly, he caved, capturing Dan's lips in his own, tugging his bottom lip lightly, a small whimper coming from the other man's mouth. The hands faltered on his back, slipping down to hold his hips.

"Please. Just tell them we had to cancel." Phil broke away again, letting go of Dan's mouth, leaving him panting, slouched against the wall. "No, we'd promised we'd stream tonight. We have to, you know what they'll say if we don't." Dan sighed, not wanting to agree but agreeing anyway. "Fine," he whined, disappointed. "I'll meet you in the living room in five."

Phil stopped him before he could leave, gripping onto his arm and shoving him back, effectively pinning him back against the wall. "Hey. Whoever said I was going to leave you hanging?" He smirked, letting go of his arm and leaving, leaving Dan breathless.

They were able to finally start their live show, only being twenty-five minutes late. Both of them ignored the comments that asked where they had been or why Dan looked like he was stuck in his own head.

Later that night, Phil'd given him what he'd promised.

_"Phil."_

_"What?"_

_"We need to get up."_

_"No we don't."_

_"Yes, we do. It's noon."_

_"So?"_

_"So we should get up. Don't we have to meet a friend at one?"_

_"...Shit."_

Dan rolled off of Phil, yawning.  _What time is it?_  The bright glow nearly blinded him, waking up Phil at the same time. "Two thirty-five? Dan, have you been up this entire time?" Guiltily he nodded, causing Phil to roll on top of him, sliding a leg over his hips, straddling him. "Dan, you need to sleep. How many days has it been?" Dan ignored him, deciding to scroll through his phone. Somehow, he ended up on Tumblr, even though he'd been avoiding it lately. One particular post caught his eye.

_Everybody, calm tf down. You're never going to get a coming out video from Dan. If he's not comfortable with it, he won't do it. He may come out indirectly, or not at all, and that's completely fine. Pressuring him and bothering him about it won't do you or him any good, so just leave him alone._

A smile wavered over his face, appreciating this person's bravery to say that. His thumb hung over the heart while he decided if he should like it or not, but that was decided for him when the phone was tugged out of his hands and put on the nightstand. Dan whined and tried to reach for it, only to be stopped by Phil, who grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the pillow above his head. "Dan, please, this isn't healthy. I know what you're going through, but please let me try to help."

Dan sighed, half out of annoyance. "No, you don't know what I'm going through.  _You_  still have enough energy to get through the day.  _You_ still face the world like it's done nothing wrong.  _You_ still talk to me like nothing has changed, and that you're ok with that."

"Ok, Dan. I  _don't_ know what you're going through. Talk to me, then. I'll be here all night."

_Dan was fed up with waiting. He got out his phone, unlocking it and opening the camera._

_I can do this._

_I can't do this._

_I can do this._

_I can't do this._

_I can do this._

"Phil! Where are you? It's almost time to go."

"In here!"

Dan found him in the bedroom, shrugging on a jacket.  _God, he looks hot in that._

He leaned against the door frame, phone in hand. "Hey. Can you help me with my hair?" Phil looked confused. "Why? Looks fine to me." Dan tilted his head, a meaningful expression in his eyes.

_I want the fog gone. I'm tired of waiting._

It took a second, but Phil understood, a small  _oh_ leaving his lips. Dan walked over and stood in front of him, letting his body lean naturally into Phil's, every curve fitting seamlessly together. Phil let one hand drift down to his waist, the other tangling in his curls, pulling so he tilted his head back, just slightly. He felt the slight brush of lips on his neck, biting his bottom lip. Dan didn't look at them in the mirror, he was already questioning this. He didn't want to chicken out.

With one tap, Dan snapped a picture, blushing profusely as he looked at it. "This fine?" Phil hummed. "If you think it's good, go for it. I'll meet you downstairs. Love you." He left, leaving him with a kiss on the cheek. Dan mumbled an  _ok_ after him, hands shaking as he pressed the  _share to Instagram_ button. He pushed all the thoughts and doubts to the back of his head, typing out a caption.

_click, click, post_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this little fic! a little comfort, a lot of fluff, and a splash of saucyness.
> 
> it's my birthday today so this is how i celebrate :')
> 
> exams tomorrow dammit


End file.
